Shanghai's Sideswipe
by ChocoKoko
Summary: Mei-Xing was just a food deliverer for her family's restaurant, then her motorcycle got destroyed. That was when she met Sideswipe, a fateful encounter she shall never forget. Now, an exchange student to a college, she may have a chance of a reunion...
1. Chapter 1

Mei-Xing was just a food deliverer for her family's restaurant, then her motorcycle got destroyed. That was when she met Sideswipe, a fateful encounter she shall never forget. Now, an exchange student to a college, she may have a chance of a reunion...

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers. Douches.

* * *

"Hope you have a peaceful night," Mei-Xing smiled softly at the elderly man at the door, handing him a bag with Chinese food. He looked up at her with weary eyes.

"So nice to see young ones up and about," he muttered, just as his grandson closed the door. Mei-Xing sighed, turning towards her motorcycle with the logo on it. She scratched her head.

"So...I have two more apartments to deliver them to..." she murmured. She walked to her bike, revving the engine. She mad sure the food was strapped in securely before starting to take off. She heard some crashed behind her, and hit her brakes. She looked behind her to see three colored blurs crashing through the apartment she was just at. She blinked, before shaking her head.

"Must be the shrimp..." she whispered, before driving off again. This time, however, she could just hear _something _coming at high speeds somewhere behind her. Annoyed, she quickly turned her head to see headlights. Her eyes widened, just as she hit her brakes. However, her grip wasn't tight enough, and she went flying.

With a thud, her head hit the ground, her arms scraping the ground. She yelped in pain, her vision swirling. She felt something scoop her up none too gently, sharp ends digging into her side. She screamed, willing herself to clear her vision. Although a tiny bit blurry, she could make out the destroyed figure of her bike...and food spilled.

"Hey! You're gonna pay for that!" she yelled, turning around. She faltered in her speech as she met half of a face. She looked down, to only see one half of what she presumed a metal body. It clicked and chirped, and she could hear some more clicks behind her.

Turning around painfully, she saw another metal being, one who actually had all of its body. It had large, shiny swords that seemed to begin at its wrist, and Mei-Xing could not help but feel awed, despite the fact she was probably gonna die.

"_...offline...anyways..._" was the only words the Mei-Xing could pick up. She didn't study English that much, and those were the only words she could pick up on. The giant started to wheel over, but the metal being that had a grip on her tightened it's grip on her, causing to wince, and the other giant to falter in his step for the slightest second, before going up to full speed and slicing the hand that held Mei-Xing, catching her before swinging his sword at the half of the metal being, its eyes shutting down.

Mei-Xing, ignoring the shooting pain, turned her head up to look up at the being that held her, dark brown eyes shining with confusing.

"Who are you?" she questioned. The giant titled its head in confusion, staring right back at the Chinese girl. Its eyes glowed for a moment, before it, surprisingly, answered back in her language.

"An Autobot," he replied simply.

"Are you good...or bad?"

"We're here to protect you humans, so yeah, we're good," the giant shrugged. "The designation's Sideswipe, femme."

Mei-Xing frowned. As far as she knew, the Chinese he was speaking...some of the words did not even exist. However, when she heard 'Sideswipe', she assumed it was his name.

"Wu Mei-Xing," she answered politely. In China, their last names always went first at any time, which included introducing yourself.

"Wu?" he repeated. Mei-Xing twitched. Of course one from the outskirts of space would not understand.

"In China, our last names come first," she started.

"Then your name is Mei-Xing, correct?"

"Yes," Mei-Xing smiled softly, before something caught her attention. "Hey...what's that?" she pointed to a figure in the distance, falling into Shanghai's city.

"_...slag..." _Sideswipe said in English. Mei-Xing did not know what that meant, as she was suddenly put down. "I have to go!" he wheeled away.

Mei-Xing, caught by surprise, shouted a protest as she started to chase after him. "Sideswipe! Wait! I..." she collapsed, clutching her sides, blood seeping through her fingers. She shut her eyes in pain, as her body was ransacked with shakes. She opened her eyes to see her blood seeping into something...a white cloth...with something in red on it.

She coughed out blood, staring at the night sky as she heard a resident scream.

_I want to see you again...he could speak English...I'll go to America..._

* * *

**(Present Day)**

"We have an exchange student today," the astronomy teacher announced, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Please be respectful to her."

Instantly, murmurs rose up in the crowd. Another girl? Leo Spitz frowned. He had not expected this. He made sure most of the girls in this college were hotties, but this sudden transfer...maybe this wasn't a hottie.

A girl cleared her throat, as she tried to speak in her best English, however, her Shanghai accent was still deep in her speech," I am called Wu Mei-Xing. I am in all of your care." she bowed low, a custom in China. She wasn't really used to America's customs, so she had worn a red ___qípáo_, and her hair traditionally pinned up in ox horns, odango style. She had refused to put chopsticks in her hair(she really didn't want to be a laughingstock).

There was applause as she took her seat, unfortunately, next to Leo Spitz. Class was almost over, though, so she could get out very soon, as they man next to her bothered her with his weird aura.

"Hey there. I'm Leo," he greeted, sticking out his hand. Mei-Xing stared at it, unsure of what to do. Awkwardly, Leo withdrew his hand.

* * *

I feel like I'm going fast...please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Wow, so many people like this story. So many favs and alerts, but so less reviews. D:

XD

Please review, I beg you! X3

* * *

"How long have you been in America?" Leo asked, attempting a conversation. Mei-Xing blinked, before slowly replying, "I got here right now."

Leo blinked, before smiling. "Do you need a tour guide of this college? Since you're new and stuff?"

Mei-Xing struggled with her words, as she slowly formed a sentence, "No...thank you." She had only learned English in six months, so her English was raw. Of course, she could understand English better than speaking it, that's for sure. The boy looked disappointed, as the teacher dismissed them with homework. Mei-Xing stood up and walked out, thinking hard on what her next class was.

Clutching her books unconsciously, she weaved her way through the crowd, attempting to find the room called 'World History'. She remembered that this was her next class, but she was too unsure to ask around. What would they think of a sudden exchange student whose English was bad?

She squinted her brown eyes, trying to read the map on the wall. It looked as if her next class was down the hall, to the right. She held her breath, heaving a sigh, before speeding her little feet up. She was lucky this was not ancient China. She would rather grow up learning all the languages of the world rather than bounding her feet, but it seemed as if her feet were bound to grow small anyways, causing walking to be quite difficult.

Mei-Xing muttered something in Chinese, as a bell rang, signaling her tardiness to class. "_Měiguó de xuéxiào!_" she hissed, feeling better in speaking her native tongue. "_Zěnme huì yǒurén zǒu zài zhèxiē dàtīng?_" She liked her language a whole lot better than speaking broken English. A whole lot better.

Her tiny feet coming to a stop in front of a door, she gasped for breath after trying to run through those halls. How did those other students manage? It was like they had dozens of Red Bulls. Mei-Xing scolded herself. What was the point of all that training then, if she couldn't withstand a walk in the school? No, her feet weren't bound. That rule was long gone in China, but some families liked to bound their children's feet anyways.

She was lucky she wasn't one of those members of those families.

"Sorry I am late!" Mei-Xing decided to announce her appearance, as she clumsily stepped through, ignoring the stares she got from classmates. The teacher strolled through the papers she had on hand.

"You must be the new exchange student. Welcome. Now you can go sit next to Samuel. Please raise your hand."

A hand slowly went up, as Mei-Xing frowned inside. This man was from her other class too. The Chinese girl slowly stumbled next to the seat and bit her lip. She sat down, and that was when Samuel said his greeting.

"Hi! You can call me Sam," he greeted, sticking out his hand. Mei-Xing gulped. What was she supposed to do? This was the same situation as with that Leo boy...

"I am Mei-Xing," she said slowly, turning towards the board. This was certainly an awkward day.

* * *

"Mei-Xing!" her voice was called off by Samuel, as he ran up to her. "I...just happened to look at your schedule. We have the same class together. Wanna walk together?"

Mei-Xing arched an eyebrow.

"Are you...trying something?"

His eyes widened.

"Of course not! I have a girlfriend!" he protested. He scratched his head. "It's just that I've never met a Chinese exchange student before."

"So you wish to know about China." Mei-Xing smiled. It was just another person curious about culture and whatnot. Samuel blushed, having been found out.

"Err...yeah. We're doing World History, and we happen to be in the China unit...so yeah..." Samuel scratched the back of his neck shyly. Mei-Xing thought for a minute, as the taller boy accompanied her to her next class.

"I...would like to be your friend..." she stated slowly. "Samuel..."

"Just call me Sam," Sam grinned. Mei-Xing nodded.

"I will remember that..."

**XxXxXxXx**

"Now, you will meet my girlfriend," Sam stated, as he squinted out in the sun. He had dragged the Chinese girl outside, where a yellow cab was just pulling in. Mei-Xing was excited a little. She would make more friends...hopefully. In que, a brunette stepped out of the cab, with a smile on her face. Then confusion flooded her eyes as she looked at Mei-Xing.

"'Kaela, meet Mei-Xing, our exchange student," Sam introduced. "'Kaela' nodded.

"My name is Mikaela. Nice to meet you," Mikaela greeted, sticking out her hand. Mei-Xing was starting to get an inkling that she was supposed to do something with the hands...


	3. Chapter 3

I...didn't expect to get so much reviews when I asked for it. Maybe I should update more slowly from now on. -shot-

Thanks for the great reviews! Didn't feel like replying...so I thank** Lunar Mist** for pointing that out. Didn't know that, and I will try to set a word count goal...try to...and we speak Chinese...Taiwanese...Mandarin...something like that in our house. Google Translate is weird, because that's not how I remember saying the phrase later in here, but sadly, it's the only thing I have, so I'll have to go with that.

So this chapter is mostly about Mei-Xing's troubles about fitting in. Probably not even worthy of being called a chapter...and yay! It's over one-thousand!

Plus...a new appearance next chapter. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Review if you have something to say, cuz I really need it with this chapter...I wonder if you guys read the author's notes anyways...XD

* * *

Mikaela looked at Mei-Xing curiously, redrawing her hand, seeing as she was going to take it. She shot Sam a look, which meant Mikaela was going to have a talk with him later. Sam squirmed, before saying, "She just came from China. Since she's new, I want her to make a friend that isn't a boy."

"And Leo has his eyes on her," Sam muttered to Mikaela. Mikaela almost laughed. Now she pitied the girl. She would probably get bothered for eternity. Mikaela grinned,

"I have to go soon. Sam just called me here to say hi."

Mei-Xing acknowledged her with a slight nod, as she inclined her head towards east.

"That car...followed you..." she muttered. Sam and Mikaela's eyes followed where Mei-Xing's head was pointed, and no one was there. They exchanged looks and shrugged. Mei-Xing sighed. So they can't see it either.

"Miss Wu!" a blond hair woman ran up to the girl. "My name is Susan. I'll show you to your dormitory."

"Okay..." Mei-Xing said, looking at her new 'friends'. Turns out she was leaving before them. "See you...later."

They said their good-byes, before Sam and Mikaela said their own good-byes when Mei-Xing left.

* * *

Mei-Xing was left alone in her room to change out of her freakishly tight Chinese dress. Her mother had left Mei-Xing with some American clothes that Mei-Xing had worn before, to try it out. Blue jeans with a black t-shirt. She would fit in this way too. She left her hair in its odango style. After all, it had taken her mother a long time to style it.

Walking over to a blue bag, she looked at the door, making sure no one was looking. Then, in relief, she pulled the zipper down, revealing a while parachute with something on it, and with some blood stains here and there, from when she had collapsed on it.

She was lucky that she kept a death grip on it when she was whisked to the hospital at that time. No one had questioned her about it, of course. She clutched the cloth to her chest into a hug, as her nails dug into it. She still had no idea what it was, but somehow, she felt as if she needed to keep it, like it was the key to meeting Sideswipe again.

Sideswipe.

"Where are you? I reside...in America..." she whispered. This was...weird. She felt like a child mourning for her lost mother. She barely knew Sideswipe. She only knew his name, and she learned that his personality was at least free going and casual. Yet she felt indebted to him, she felt like she was attached to him.

"_Wǒ de xiǎo xiōngdì ..._" she concluded. After all, she was an only child. Surely, her longing for a sibling had caused her to go to America?

But for now, she had to fit in. She had to get accustomed to this country's customs. Sure, she felt very out of place, and it seemed as if she would never fit in this college, where some humans were like wild animals. But...there were some tame auras...and there was something unusual about the Leo boy, Sam boy, and Mikaela girl. Mei-Xing suspected they all knew each other(well, Sam and Mikaela for sure knew each other, duh).

College was nearly over(for the day), and Mei-Xing was already tired out. More than ninety-nine percent of the students here were taller than her. She only stood at five foot five inches, and the others were at least two inches taller than her, which added to her list of uncomfortable things at an American college.

To the Chinese girl...she felt like her whole life changed. Because of her, her family had to move to America. Her parents had to go through the trouble of learning English and look for jobs. They had to give up some of their customs to fit in, although her mother was bent on keeping them.

The culture here was very different. Mei-Xing remembered an American family walking out of a restaurant with the server holding the door, smiling. Mei-Xing wondered why they didn't burp. It was custom in China to exit a restaurant burping loud to let the restaurant know you enjoyed the meal.

Back in China, she had two friends who would stick with her as long as life, but Mei-Xing saw one girl have multiple friends crowd around her, so she assumed they were her friends, but not before seeing that some of their auras were dark, which meant...they wouldn't be friends for long. They were not completely obligated to help each other, while Mei-Xing's friends were.

Mei-Xing noticed people here didn't care about face. Mei-Xing herself cared about face very much, which was why she tried her best to fit in, so she wouldn't seem like the student who didn't know jack about America, and lost her family's face. She noticed some students openly criticizes someone, while in China people would avoid things like critics.

Of course, for her, the most painful thing...was being a girl. Although her parents love her, they never had one single boy in their family. Mei-Xing knew girls were less valued than boys, but here in America...everyone was treated as equals. However, those with bigger accomplishments were treated more highly, but still...

Mei-Xing recalled all these comparisons, and bit her lip. There were still some more things she needed to learn, there were still some things she needed to practice. She remembered how self conscious she was during this day. She was cautious, not speaking when the teacher spoke(while some others did), and when the teacher asked for a volunteer. If she got the answer wrong, she would surely lose face.

One last advice she got from her mother.

Make American friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Awwwww cwap! I JUST noticed that! Thank you **AutobotJena, **for pointing that out. I ish idiot.

Anyways, from chapter 2, _Měiguó de xuéxiào, __Zěnme huì yǒurén zǒu zài zhèxiē dàtīng..._I'll find out what that means...

Chapter 3: "_Wǒ de xiǎo xiōngdì _is supposed to mean my little brother, but...yeah...Google Translate is weird...as I've stated before...

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Unknown to Mei-Xing, she found herself drifting to sleep, even though there were still classes left. Her brown eyes slowly closed, as she subconsciously curled into a ball, the white cloth hanging loosely from her hands. Her lips twitched upwards into a smile as she found herself dreaming about...

**(Next Day)**

With a startled gasp, Mei-Xing sat upright, little pieces of hair sticking up from her head as she stumbled outside to see what the time was. Her eyes widened as she saw it was the middle of the day, and she had missed three classes already. She mumbled some curses in Chinese as she realized she missed two classes yesterday too. Crawling back inside, she felt herself wanting to go back to sleep, but she shook her head viciously to get rid of the little pieces of sleep that still clung to her.

Grabbing her bag, she shot upright, and cursed again. Her next class was on the other side of the campus. She would have to run. So much for keeping face.

She forced her legs to run, her eyes seeing that she had to cross a street to get to the part to where her class was. If this was class time, there would surely be no cars. Perfect for Mei-Xing, who could barely run. The Asian didn't bother to not slam the door as the burst of cool air hit her face, blowing her bangs backwards as she allowed a smile to overtake her face.

"This...feels nice..." she muttered, allowing herself to enjoy the cool air for a minute longer before opening her eyes. "I'll...be more late..." she stated, forcing her feet to move, one foot in front of the other slowly like a turtle. Then, she broke out into a full run, almost getting to the street. She grinned, enjoying the rush of adrenaline rushing to her legs as she pushed herself to run faster.

And she heard the roaring of a car towards her way as she froze, looking to her right to see bright headlights. Reacting quickly, she pushed her feet up so that she did a somersault over the car...

...and slammed her head onto the back trunk of the car.

She almost lost consciousness, but she forced herself to stay awake as she glared up at the face of a man, who she presummed to be the owner of the car.

"_Nǐ zhè xiǎo lǎoshǔ! Guānkàn nǐ yào qù nǎlǐ! Shǎguā!_" she spat in pure anger and Chinese, as she rubbed her back and got up. The man blinked, blue eyes glowing brightly before looking sheepish. (You little rat! Watch where you're going! Fool!)

"I...didn't see you," he admitted. "I was in a hurry."

Mei-Xing's eyes widened.

"You...can understand...me?" she asked slowly. The man nodded-shrugged.

"Err...you can say that." he flashed her a charming smile. "_Xiǎo nǚhái_" (Little Girl)

Mei-Xing used all of her strength to slap him before she passed out.

* * *

Samuel Witwicky cruised down the hallways, wondering why Mei-Xing didn't show up for class for almost the whole day, when he caught the glimpse of silver. He would have dismissed it, but he saw the front, recognizing a Corvette Stingray. Sam frowned. Either someone at this college was rich or that would have been...

He tip-toed over to the vehicle, peering inside. There was no one inside, and then Sam noticed blood on the back trunk. More importantly, it was parked on the side of the street, and there were traces of skid marks embedded in the concrete.

Sam arched an eyebrow, lightly tapping the window, fearing the worst. There wasn't any response, so Sam did what he knew would get the attention.

He kicked the tires.

And he expected to get a slam in the face by the car.

He did, naturally.

Sam glared at the car. "So you won't talk, huh? But you hit me with your door? Any explanation on why you're here?"

Silence...

"Fine then," Sam threw up his arms in defeat. "But don't blame me if-"

There was a scream. For some reason, that scream sounded like Mei-Xing, although Sam never really heard her scream before...Sam shrugged it off and walked to his next class.

* * *

Mei-Xing death glared the man before her, making sure she got a clean hit on his face before he accidentally dropped her.

"My head hurts...who are you?" Mei-Xing demanded from the boy, brushing dirt off her jeans.

"I'm..." the man hesitated. "Why'd you throw me on the floor anyways?"

"You...stranger. I don't know you...you were...touch me..." Mei-Xing exclaimed in disgust. The man rolled his eyes.

"I was just touching your head," he sighed. "I'm trying to be courteous to a femme, but no, I get a fragging weird one to deal with..." he muttered to himself. Mei-Xing arched an eyebrow, but turned away.

"You keep me...from class," she snapped. She grabbed her bag and stormed off, leaving the boy whose name she never found out muttering on the ground.

"Human femmes..." he sighed, before making sure there wasn't any one near him. Then he disappeared and returned to his original form, making sure to get revenge on the boy who made a dent in his door.

"Just because I can't control two bodies fully doesn't mean I'm vulnerable, Samuel Witwicky. I will get you back," he cackled evilly to himself, as he sat in place.

"...now I have to wait for you to come out _again_," he groaned, revving his engine in frustration.

* * *

One thousand words~

Review, review, :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

"_Mei-Xing, to the main office please..."_

The girl winced at the tone it was said in. She had a feeling it was about her absences for half of a day and most of the morning, but hey, missing one class was particularly because of that man. The grabby one, Mei-Xing remembered with distaste.

Sam looked at Mei-Xing curiously. Where exactly was she for those missing classes anyways. Mei-Xing avoided the stares of the class as she awkwardly got up and rushed out the door. That...was really embarrassing...

**XxXxXxx**

"Well, Miss Wu, what do you have to say for yourself?" the headmaster demanded in a calm voice, staring down the poor Chinese girl.

"I...sleep...I...were tired?" Mei-Xing offered in a small voice. He growled.

"It doesn't matter. You will have to make up ALL of your classes."

"But...not fair..." Mei-Xing protested. "Man...me..skip class..."

"No excuses. You will have one hour to finish all of these assignments!" he stormed out with the girl muttering curses in Chinese.

"_Wǒ hèn tā..._" Mei-Xing muttered. (I hate him.) She stared down the large piles of papers, and got an idea. "If...I find man...I make him...do work...compensate...me."

After all, the headmaster didn't say she couldn't leave the room. Mei-Xing gathered the papers with great effort, and started walking. The door was open, just her luck, and she tromped outside until she could feel the sun burning her back.

"He...be here..." Mei-Xing reassured herself as she squinted around the stack of papers. There was no sign of the silver car or the very same man from yesterday. When Mei-Xing dropped all of the papers, she growled softly. "Man...will have to...fight for...me forgiveness!"

**XxXxXxXxX**

Of course, making Sam slip on a miniature car that Sideswipe could control freely, causing Sam to crash onto the teacher's desk, therefore screwing up the teacher's lessons, which caused Sam to get detention was not enough for Sideswipe to get his revenge. His beautiful door did get dented, after all, and it simply was just not enough.

Alone, nothing good would come. He would need the help of Sunstreaker, of course, who wasn't even on this planet at this moment. A pang of loneliness for his twin brought Sideswipe to a halt in his plans, and he shook it off.

Anyways...that girl from before...hated him. With every other human femme, they would...fawn over his holoform, but the girl had glared at him and yelled at him. Something was wrong with that femme's optics, Sideswipe had decided, and her voice echoed in his mind, hauntingly familiar to his 'human' ears.

_"Wu Mei-Xing."_

Huh...it seemed familiar...Mei-Xing...Mei-Xing...Sideswipe sighed. His memory was fried right now, and he was supposed to be the advanced organism from outer space. Just great.

"Ah!"

There seemed to be another person to fall, and Sideswipe swore it sounded way too familiar. Then it hit him.

"Man, it's that femme again. Wonderful. Maybe I can avoid her..."

"You!" Mei-Xing squeaked in surprise, before narrowing her eyes. She hastily gathered some papers and shoved them in front of his face, which Sideswipe stared at, confused.

"What?" he demanded.

"This is...compensation for...me..." Mei-Xing crossed her arms over her chest, and Sideswipe noticed how...short she was. Her head was just below his shoulders.

"What?"

"All my...make-up work...for missing..class..."

"Hey!" Sideswipe quickly researched college class times. "I couldn't have kept you for this much classes!"

"You didn't," Mei-Xing stated blankly as she turned away. Sideswipe frowned, and got an evil idea. With no effort at all, he flung the papers in air, and they scattered all over the ground. Mei-Xing froze, turned around, and glared at him.

"**_Nǐ... Shé! Nín de wèntí shì shénme?" _**Mei-Xing allowed her voice to go high. (You...snake! What is your problem?) **1**

Sideswipe quickly translated that using the internet and decided to answer in English. "It was you who dumped them in my arms."

Mei-Xing clenched her small fists, wishing that she could cut up this man into little pieces right now. Or maybe she could behead him, just like in those ancient days, the emperor beheaded those who defied him...or torture. Whichever suited her anger and hatred.

"I...will...always...hate you!" she spat. She was reminded of someone back in China, who had treated her like this man before had did, only worse. No tears would spring. Of course. She was a hardened, trained warrior...

Sideswipe shrugged, but somehow, that voice...when she said it, it caused a sharp of pain to go through him. It sounded so familiar and distant...too familiar...

"Mei-Xing?" Sam had happened to pop out when he got out of detention, and he screamed in surprise at the man. "Sideswipe? I thought you left..where are there papers on the ground?"

There was a giggle, from Mei-Xing.

"You...scream like girl..." she shook her head, which caused the pins holding up her hair to fall. Her hair was down to her back, in the purest of black...

...and instantly, Sideswipe regretted what he did.

* * *

**1. Well, she was at a loss for words, so snake was the best she could come up with.**

...Really Sideswipe? Your memory is supposed to be more advanced tha us, and it takes you WHAT to find out who she is?

As for Mei-Xing, yes, she hating on Sideswipe, because this version of him reminds her of someone back in china, but it isn't Sideswipe. Let's just say it's someone...

There's a poll, non-related to this fanfic! xD

You can go on DA though, for a better look, on my profile, if you are a Vocaloid fan or Saki Clobber fan.

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

_This is bad. If I made her mad, then she could tell someone about the Autobots. After all...well, I did leave her alone in Shanghai...when she was injured...and I just pissed her off... _Sideswipe listed possibilities of Mei-Xing's reasons for being angry at him.

"Sam..." Mei-Xing said, bringing Sideswipe's attention to her. "Why you scream...like girl?"

Sam coughed, before replying, "Err...I do not scream like a girl. My scream is just really high pitched since I get startled easily."

"Oh," was all Mei-Xing could offer. Maybe it was an American thing that she needed to get more knowledge about. "Do all American...boys scream...like that?"

"No, it's just him," Sideswipe cut in. Mei-Xing ignored him and looked at Sam for the answer. Sam looked really nervous, and looked around to look for an escape route.

"Well...Sideswipe, you should pick up those papers that you made Mei-Xing drop, or I'll tell Optimus that you hurt a human emotionally," Sam said before running away. Sideswipe gave his retreating form a dark glower.

_I don't have time for this. I'm done with this patrol already, so I'll be leaving... _Sideswipe thought, slowly inching towards his alternate form. Just then, brown eyes turned towards him and a foot reached out to kick his rear bumper. His holoform's hands instantly went to his aft before leveling a glare with Mei-Xing.

"You hear Sam...pick papers...or Optimiss gets mad," she smirked smugly. Sideswipe stared blankly at the Asian, so her smirk turned into a look of confusion. Sideswipe turned around, banging his head on the roof of his alternate form, shoulders shaking.

Mei-Xing stood there. He was laughing. At _her. _She instantly felt like a fool and an idiot, she felt embarrassed and she probably just shamed her family name _again. _What had she mispronounced? What had she done wrong? Maybe the rude man wasn't laughing at her because of the way she spoke. Maybe he was laughing because he remembered something funny at this given time.

No, it was definitely at her.

Just another reason to hate him.

Mei-Xing turned around, face turned into a pout as she began to walk away. She could just tell the teacher that a stranger knocked her papers all over the floor, and that Sam was her witness.

* * *

_She mispronounced Optimus's designation... _Sideswipe snorted in laughter. He noticed she was leaving, and hurried to follow her.

"Do you want me to escort you to class?"

"No," she replied. "I telling...teacher so you...in trouble."

Sideswipe just stood there, trying to process that sentence before following after her again. He had to find out if she knew who the Autobots were, and if she knew his true form. If she did, he would have to bring her back to base. He sighed. He just wanted to get back to base, he had decided that earlier. But now, he just had to get the information he needed.

He searched online for ways to make a girl happy and make them forgive a boy. Human femmes were so...difficult. On Cybertron, usually treating them to high grade or special treatment had them forgiving you right away.

He couldn't believe he was going to say this. Him, of all mechs in the world, _the_ Sideswipe was going to say...

"I'm sorry," he offered. As he expected, Mei-Xing stood to a complete halt, giving him a wary look. She shook her head, as if she believed she heard something before walking again. Sideswipe arched an eyebrow.

"I said I'm sorry," he offered again.

"Hmph. I...no believe you..." she replied, an unbelieving look on her face. "I know...men like you...are not full...of truth..." her face turned distant, as if she was remembering something. Sideswipe cocked his head to the side, before shaking his head.

"I don't usually say I'm sorry to a femme I don't even know," he said, only half the truth in those words. "You can ask Sam."

It was Mei-Xing's turn to arch an eyebrow, but in suspicion this time. She then turned her head to the side, muttering something in Chinese, that Sideswipe translated as, "Stupid persistent boy."

She looked back at him, shifting her eyes towards those papers on the ground. She looked at him, and then at the papers again. Sideswipe understood, but he didn't want to. However, he needed to in order to get the information he wanted.

"First step...for forgiveness...do my homework..." she muttered. She started to walk away, but Sideswipe had stopped her, unintentionally, again.

"Why are you...following me?" she asked, irritated.

"I have to have somewhere to do your homework," he replied back. Mei-Xing growled, but kept on walking, glancing back to make sure he was following with those papers...that he had picked it up in a matter of seconds. Mei-Xing cocked her head curiously, but said nothing.

Every five minutes, Sideswipe had caught Mei-Xing sneaking glances at him, as if she was making sure he was following her, but she didn't know he caught her all those times.

He smirked inwardly, _Heh, first step complete. She's worried about me~_

However, it was silence all the way back to the room where Mei-Xing was supposed to turn in her papers. After plopping the papers on the desk, he watched Mei-Xing, to see what she would do next.

"Get started..." she murmured, settling down into a chair. However, Sideswipe just put his elbows on the armrest, electric blue eyes watching Mei-Xing's face. She squirmed, and even sent glares towards his face, but he wouldn't stop staring. Finally, she decided to just look at the floor. Maybe he would start later.

Finally, Mei-Xing felt the boring eyes leave her head, but then, she heard shifting. She looked up to 'meep' at the hand that was in her face. It was in the same position as Leo, Sam, and Mikaela's hand the past day. She knew she was supposed to do something with the hands, but what?

While she stared at Sideswipe's hands in confusion, Sideswipe thought she looked as if she was at war with herself. Quickly, he contemplated reasons on why she didn't shake his hands, like most humans did when they met each other. The only possiblity that came to him was...

"You shake them," he said, taking her tiny hand into his, giving it a light shake. Her head snapped up to look at him. "I had the same problem before too. Since you're not from here, you don't know that shaking hands in America is a way to greet someone new."

Of course Sideswipe knew. He wasn't from Earth in the first place. It was some humans who had told him about the shaking hands thing, but he knew thought he would ever use it to gain information from a human femme who hated his guts.

Her face flushed in embarrassment, before replying back, "I knew...that."

* * *

I haven't died. Just a case of writer's block.

Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so either two or three people had this question. Here are two possible answer:

1)Mei-Xing really hates him right now. She barely listens.

2) Remember, in the first chapter they were speaking Chinese. Since Mei-Xing just learned English, there are some words she can't translate back. ;) Or necessarily, she doesn't translate words. She has no need to, since she speaks both English and Chinese.

By the way...you people...did you enjoy the story? You didn't say so in your review...

Hopefully I can't fit the answer in the next few chapter and/or this chapter. Enjoy~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I also have a new poll up.

* * *

Her face was really flushed. She waited for the boy to let go of her hands, since she wasn't sure on what to do next. However, he wouldn't let go of her hands. He had captured her with those eyes, the ones that seemed to glow.

She really had to admit...she was blinded by anger and had no paid attention to his appearance, but with a position like this, she had no choice but to study his face. His face was...perfect. It was kind of scary that it was perfect.

She also hated him now. He had unintentionally embarrassed her...or he intentionally did it. No matter which option, he still embarrassed her...and she was lucky that no one was here to witness this.

Except for the man before her.

She pulled on her hands, surprised that they were released so easily. So he was waiting for her to release her hands...it only frustrated her more. She had not grown up in the modern world, heck, she only knew how to ride a motorcycle...she still couldn't balance perfectly. That time in Shanghai was the only time she had managed to not fall over onto the ground...except maybe a few minutes later, when that cut in half robot swung her off the vehicle.

Her head spinning, she glared at the man's back when he turned around. He picked up a pencil, and he easily answered the questions fast. Mei-Xing's eyes widened. He knew all of the answers! He didn't flinch even once as he went through the stack of papers.

Only seven minutes had passed, and the man sat back in a chair, smirking smugly while Mei-Xing gaped at the stacks of papers that had been completely. Her jaw dropped and her eyes nearly bugged out, which was an unattractive sight, when she looked at the window to see her reflection.

Mei-Xing took a deep breath, shaking. She just remembered that she had treated him badly earlier. Her parents had told her to always respect the opposite party and treat them well, whether it be a stranger or a well known friend. Thinking to herself, she remembered that the people here did not respect one another. The students respected their teachers, but they would treat each other in a less respectful way. Another confusing culture difference between American and China for her.

She did what she had to do.

She bowed her head towards his direction, hands clasped in her lap as her bangs hung in front of her. With all her excitement of being in America, she had nearly forgotten her own morals. She had not done anything to heal the shame that burned within her before.

There was little shuffling. That only meant he was a little startled. Mei-Xing bit her lip and spoke.

"I am sorry for...my behavior..." she muttered. "Forgive my actions..."

He cleared his throat. "That's alright."

It sounded forced to her.

"What is...your name?" Mei-Xing asked. There was a prolonged silence when the man hesitated for a long amount of time.

"Sides..." he trailed off. Mei-Xing twitched for the slightest moment. Just "Sides"? It sounded...weird, compared to the other names she had heard recently. She shouldn't be the one to judge. Her name compared to those that lived in America was weird too.

"I am pleased...to meet you...Sides..." she said, speaking a little too formally. He was about to reply, but the teacher had walked in at that moment, eyeing the stack of papers on the desk. He turned to Mei-Xing with a nod.

"Nice work, Miss Wu. You are dismissed," he stated, gathering the papers. He also missed the presence of Sides as he exited the room. She couldn't believe that one hour had passed that easily. She stood up and muttered her thanks to Sides before exiting. She couldn't stand being alone with him anymore.

She tried to find her way to her next class, but someone had stopped her from going any further. Thinking it was Sides, she turned around with a frown on her face.

It fell when she met the brown eyes of Leo Spitz.

"Oh...it is you only..." she mumbled. Leo thought he heard a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"It's time for the next class, so I thought we could walk together," he offered.

"I don't...need help..." she protested, turning around to walk forward. Leo was not about to give up, as he stopped in front of her.

"There's a party tonight too. The seniors usually host it at the beginning, middle, and end of each semester, and it's the middle," Leo started. "Wanna come? You'll meet more people and make new friends. Sam is also going to be there, so I won't be the only one you know."

"I don't know...you well..." she said. Leo ignored it.

"So, tonight, I can introduce you to my other two friends!" Leo called back as he ran to class. Mei-Xing shook her head and sighed. She could not reject this. It would be a form of disrespect, after all.

* * *

**(Night)**

Leo was the one to drag her to the party, with Sam following behind. She had done her best to look happy and excited, but it wasn't really working.

"C'mon Mei-Mei, don't be so nervous," Leo commented. Mei-Xing frowned.

"Do not...call me that..." she said firmly. Leo shrugged, but looked a little afraid. She was still in her black t-shirt and jeans attire, so when she saw other girls wearing dresses and short pants, she felt out of place.

"Yo! Fassbinder! Sharsky!" Leo yelled when they entered. Two men, one of them wearing glasses and the other a hat, looked up.

"Hey, Leo and Sam," the one with the hat greeted. He looked at the girl that Leo had in his grip. She subconsciously pulled her arm free.

"Who is this?" the one with the glasses looked at her in a way that made her uncomfortable. His gaze was not like Sides' gaze, which made her...well, comfortable.

She told herself to stop thinking about him.

"She's the new transfer student," Sam said. "Mei-Xing Wu."

It sounded weird when it was said in that fashion.

There was silence between the two before realization hit them.

"Oh! That new girl who skipped college classes for nearly a day and finished a huge stack of homework in an hour," the one with the hat exclaimed. "You're already a legend here, Mei-Xing."

He had not first called her "Miss Wu", and Mei-Xing was confused. What was he talking about?

Just then, attention was drawn to her. Everyone in the room stared at her and all talking had ceased for a moment. Slowly, one by one, they started to talk about her.

"Is she the new girl?"

"Duh! Who else wears something like _that _to a party?"

Everyone was talking about her, and her head hurt. She felt shame crawling inside her, and embarrassment flooded her body. She had ruined her reputation _already,_ and she had not been in this college for more than three days!

Everything was too much for her. She felt like she was suffocating here. Mei-Xing couldn't take it anymore.

She turned around and fled from the party.

She was running incredibly fast for once, as she bumped past people and cars. When she finally reached a good distance from the party, she leaned against a tree, the breeze cooling her burning face. She did not want to cry. It would ruin her reputation more. But there was no one here, it seemed.

So she cried.

She let out all of her frustrations, fear, and sadness into that sob she had been holding in. She wailed like a kid would when he wanted his mother after being lost for a long amount of time. She was glad that her family was not witnessing her life right now. They were somewhere else in America, where her parents had found jobs to help them survive. Only she had gone away from there, and she regretted her descision.

She felt like she was mocked at that party. She knew she could never fit in now. Mei-Xing thought about the reason she had made her family come to America anyways.

"_Tsè Sǎu..." _she whimpered. Because of him, because she had wanted to chase him here, because of her own selfish desires, she had made her family suffer and herself. She had not found him yet, but she felt as if he was nearby. When she saw him, she would be more than happy.

However, the question was this.

Was all of this worth it?

Thinking about the answer, and unsure about it, she could only cry more.

* * *

So there we go. She finally breaks. But will I make this so clique as to make a certain someone appear in the next chapter and comfort her?

...Maybe...

So review!


	8. Chapter 8

I just thought of the PERFECT ending to this fanfic. Don't worry, it'll end at like fifteen chapters? I'm just gonna go on with the plot unless you want me to stall. I don't have an ideas for each stall though. :P

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers.

I'm kind of afraid that there's gonna be a gary-stu in here...oh well.

* * *

If there was a time where Sideswipe felt very unsure, it was now.

Sure, he had been the one to pursue her persistently, but that was because he had not thought about his own enemies until now. He had just sensed a Decepticon signal, but it was gone before he could track down it's exact location and pursue it.

The fact that the signal was near the college that Sam and Mei-Xing attended had reminded Sideswipe that Mei-Xing should not be further brought in into this war. If he left her alone, the knowledge he was pursuing would not be obtained, but another human wouldn't have to be dragged in the war.

Besides, the only knowledge that she should have was the acknowledgment of the Cybertronian's existence in this world. She should be left alone to her normal life.

But...what was happening right now?

She had said his designation, the one he said to her in Chinese back in Shanghai. She had ran to a secluded spot and just...cried. He couldn't read minds, so he didn't know what had happened.

Despite his concerns about bringing Mei-Xing into the war, he was about to activate his holoform and confront her. However, his scanner had just detected a Decepticon signal somewhere nearby.

He immediately shielded his own signal, and froze. If she was seen with one of the Autobots, such as himself, she would become an easy target for the Decepticons, right? To activate his holoform, his signal would need to be clear, and that could bring the Decepticon to him and Mei-Xing.

His processor was starting to overload, but before he could do anything, someone had appeared right behind Mei-Xing, and Sideswipe didn't even notice the human's signal.

Mei-Xing had reacted before him. She quickly backed away and brought her arms up to block the incoming arm.

"_What are you doing here?" _she demanded in Chinese, her voice slightly hoarse from the crying she had been doing earlier.

"_I attend this college Mei-Xing. I saw what happened in there," _the man speaking narrowed his brown eyes, bringing his arm to his side.

"_Why are you bothering me, traitor?" _she hissed, bringing her arms to the side as well.

"_Stop calling me that! You know if I stayed in there any longer, it would kill our family," _the man replied, frowning.

"_You have shamed our family's name," _Mei-Xing spat out, clenching her fists. The man shook his head.

"_Believe what you will. Have you continued your training since you left?" _he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

_"That I have," _her tone had a smug one to it, and Sideswipe nearly recoiled at that. He saw the sweet Mei-Xing before. He never imagined her to have a smug tone.

"_Why don't we have a spar little sister?_"

"_No. I refuse._" Mei-Xing shook her head, glaring at him again.

"_Oh really? So did you forget all of your martial arts training that you spent half of your life practicing with the monks, back in China?"_

Mei-Xing narrowed her eyes. Sideswipe hoped that she knew he was taunting her. Mei-Xing ran towards the man, who Sideswipe depicted as her brother. Sideswipe sighed and would have shaken his head if he was in either of his two forms.

Watching the spar before him, Sideswipe used the internet to identify the fighting styles. The brother of Mei-Xing was using the style known as "karate" and sometimes switching to "kung fu".

Mei-Xing herself was using "Chinese kenpo", but he saw she was clumsily trying to switch to "jujitsu" at times. Her brother was more experienced than her, and he knew it.

Sideswipe could tell he was not fighting her seriously, but it was just a spar. Maybe that was why no one had landed any hits from each other. The only sounds in this night were the distant voices of the humans that were in the party and the shouts coming from the two siblings.

Also researching on why either of the siblings were yelling as they tried to land a hit on each other, Sideswipe found out that most of martial arts users shout or yell, believing it gives them more power. He found that weird.

Well... he sometimes did that when fighting with Decepticons...

Even though they were still fighting, Sideswipe found that the brother had a victorious smirk on his face.

Just then, Sideswipe felt the Decepticon signal disappear. With confusion residing in his processor, he activated his holoform behind a tree, close to where that spar was. He hesitated stepping out, but he was curious about this family.

"Mei-Xing? What are you doing?" he asked. The femme turned her head, but that was a fatal mistake. Sideswipe saw the brother widening his eyes and trying to pull back his fist, but it was too late. He had hit her.

Mei-Xing fell on the grass with a thud, while Sideswipe hurriedly ran to her side. Her bangs covered her eyes, and the brother spoke up.

"Sister, you should know that during a fight, you never let your guard down," he said. Mei-Xing muttered something before shrugging off Sideswipe's hand on her shoulder, glaring at said holoform.

"What...you doing here?" she demanded. Sideswipe was looking between her and the brother.

"How come your brother can speak perfect English and you can't?" the first question escaping his mouth was that.

Sideswipe, somehow, had expected the slap thrown to him.

* * *

Sorry for the long update!

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Just some 'brotherly' onding between Sideswipe and Mei-Xing's bro...-shot-

Naw. It's just her brother spilling information that Sideswipe shouldn't know about Mei-Xing.

Oh...and also this.

NO!

I am not going to make Mei-Xing meet the Autobots or fall in love with holoform Sideswipe right now. In case you weren't pay attention, this is like the second day Mei-Xing has met holoform Sideswipe. I do hope you don't expect for her to fall in love with him right away. Get your mind outta the fantasy world, dude. This isn't an anime.

And I hope you realize that she is actually in love with the robot Sideswipe(love at first sight?), for now. And I do hope that you don't expect her to be attacked by a Decepticon and an Autobot(i.e. Sideswipe) saving her. Now that is effing clique. For real. No. In case you didn't know, it took two years in my other fanfic. TWO YEARS! ._.

Cough. I'll probably do some timeskips every now and then. I don't really have any fillers to fill in the gap and have some bonding with Sideswipe and Mei-Xing.

Also, there's a poll up on my profile. Do it. My rant is over. Hopefully that answers your question, person who PM'ed me.

Disclaimer: Do not own Transformers. Also, this chapter is also from Sideswipe's Third POV...if you get it.

* * *

While Mei-Xing was fuming in front of the tree, Sideswipe and her brother were somewhere nearby. Her brother was the first to break the silence.

"Sorry about my sister. She's kind of emotional," he chuckled, dodging the rock thrown at him. "The name's Wu Xi-Wang. My English name is Josh. Nice to meet you..."

"Sides," Sideswipe replied, shaking the hand that was outstretched. "How come Mei-Xing doesn't have an English name?"

"She takes pride in her Chinese name," Josh shrugged. "Honestly, I like my English name-"

"Traitor," Mei-Xing hissed, throwing a bigger rock at him.

"-than my Chinese name," Josh muttered, rubbing his head. He glared at the smaller Asian, before a smug idea came to mind.

"You know, Mei-Xing's English sucks because she didn't really put much effort into learning. She thought English would be an ace when she came to America," Josh chuckled. "Of course, I know more and speak better English because I've been in America longer than she has.

So imagine my surprise when she suddenly demands for me to arrange a place for our family to stay. I asked her why, and she only responded with-"

"Don't!" Mei-Xing screeched, tackling her brother and clamping her hands over his mouth. Sideswipe arched an eyebrow and chuckled. It seemed as if Mei-Xing only lost her cool when it came to her brother. It reminded him of a certain sibling of his, too.

"Shut it traitor. I only want my family to be safe, unlike you, who put in danger...and I'm looking for someone," Josh pulled Mei-Xing's hands off and mocked her words. "That's only the rough translation. She was speaking Chinese to be at that time too. But she said something about finding someone named _Tsè Sǎu," _Josh shrugged.

Sideswipe laughed nervously and scratched his neck. "Who could that be?"

"Someone I meet...in Shanghai..." Mei-Xing murmured. Josh rose an eyebrow at her.

"You finally decide to tell me?"

"Was not...telling you," Mei-Xing retorted, sneaking a glance at Sideswipe, which he caught, of course. He decided not to say anything.

"So, tell me about how you and Mei-Xing met the first time," Josh leaned back onto the trunk of a tree, expecting an answer.

"I...almost ran her over with my car?" Sideswipe hesitantly said.

"..."

"Xi-Wang...was accident..." Mei-Xing spoke up before her brother could do anything.

"..."

Sideswipe really had no reason to fear humans. However, wrath of siblings should be feared. He knew that since playing a prank on your own brother never ends well. A hand landed on Sideswipe's shoulder.

"At least little Mei-Xing was almost killed," Josh grinned, giving a thumbs up. "Good job!"

"I...hate you..."

"..." Sideswipe just felt like doing a double take.

"I...am going..." Mei-Xing muttered, standing up and walking away.

"Nighty night sis!" Josh called, laughing when Mei-Xing paused just to glare at him. It was midnight, after all. She wouldn't want to oversleep again.

"I should get going-"

"In China, each family is permitted to one child only," a voice stopped Sideswipe from standing up as he looked at Josh with a skeptical one.

"What-" Sideswipe qukcly searched the internet for confirmation.

"I'm the oldest one in our family. Do you wanna know how Mei-Xing and her two other sisters are still alive?"

It wasn't Sideswipe's place to stay and learn more about a girl he barely knew. However, curiosity ate at him as he slowly nodded.

"Right now, Rina and Lina are the youngest of our family, both twins born in America," Josh nearly shuddered in disgust. "I'm twenty years part from them. I don't wanna why Mom and Dad decided that..."

"..."

"Aside from that, when I was born, they were glad. My parents wanted to send me away to the monks right away, so I could be experienced in martial arts. However, a year later, Mei-Xing was born. When a baby is young, it's easy to hide them, sorta. As they get older, it isn't.

Mom and Dad wanted to keep her, though. They didn't want to fall to the levels of other families in China, dropping the child off to an orphanage and just leave them there, or even just...kill them." Josh gulped.

"So, when Mei-Xing was five, they found her. This secret organization in China, I used to be a part of it in my teens. Anyways, they go picking up random children and teach martial arts to them, in exchange for protection from the government.

This organization, it was small, but as it grew larger, it grew more powerful. However, they wanted to bring back the ways of ancient China," Josh sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Right. I'm off topic. So, when I reached fifteen, they sent me to America to look for a base so they could grow larger in this country too.

They were too cruel to their members though. Technically, I ran away to America. They did find me, but left me alone, for some reason. Strictly, members aren't allowed to leave China. However, it was me who could sneak our family over the borders of China to America. So really, Mei-Xing owes me. A lot."

China was like this? Sideswipe found that hard to believe. Besides, why would Josh tell him about this?

"You...Mei-Xing told me that she met a robot from out space, and one of the extra cameras lying around the place where that robot met her was found by one of the members of the organization. Now that I think about it..." Josh narrowed his brown eyes. "Your car matches the picture. Your car is a concept car, which is not supposed to be released to the public. In fact, if you did buy a concept car, you wouldn't bother coming to a college like this. Care to explain?"

Sideswipe narrowed his own eyes. What was this guy trying to imply? That he knew that Sideswipe was actually the robot Mei-Xing met in Shanghai? As if that was possible. If Mei-Xing couldn't figure it out, how could this guy?

"Of course, I could be jumping to conclusions," Josh shrugged, getting up and starting to walk away. He narrowed his eyes at Sideswipe. "Be warned Sideswipe. Take my story to consideration tonight. Who knows, your cover could be blown. Just. Like. That." Josh snapped his fingers dramatically, before walking away like any normal human would.

* * *

SEEE! I TOLD YOU I WOULD BE CLIQUEY!

NOW REVIEW!


End file.
